Amor
by Katzen und Krahe
Summary: Porque el amor es así, como el fuego. [KageHina]


Todos lo notaron, en diferentes momentos pero al final lo supieron. Pequeños gestos que podían tomarse como una simple muestra de amistad y compañerismo, que ellos negaban tener, por parte de Hinata y miradas poco discretas por parte de Kageyama.

Los primeros en notarlo fueron Daichi y Koushi, sabían que esos dos se habían vuelto cercanos en muy poco tiempo pero su relación parecía tomar un rumbo diferente al que habían pensado antes, a pesar de que al inicio lo adjudicaron al tipo de pases que hacían después de cierto tiempo pudieron verlo, la atención de Kageyama siempre estaba puesta sobre Hinata. El capitán del equipo solo los dejó estar, después de todo ese no era asunto suyo pero Sugawara no podía hacerlo, esa mirada que Kageyama dirigía a Hinata lo delataba, había visto algo similar en varias ocasiones con Asahi y Nishinoya, el setter se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso, no iba a dejar que le hiciera nada malo a su "bebé".

Lo de Tsukishima fue más por accidente que por real interés en ello. Mientras rodeaba a Hinata por los hombros y se quejaba de lo difícil que era mantener esa posición siendo más alto que Shouyo, Kageyama lo veía con intensiones asesinas, sintió como Hinata se tensaba para salir corriendo hacía Tanaka pensando, seguramente, que la mirada era dirigida hacía él. Tsukishima se giró para estar cara a cara con el rey y sonrió de forma burlona. Ese idiota ni siquiera trataba de disimular.

Tanaka y Nishinoya eran cercanos a Hinata, por eso notaron algunos cambios; buscaba atraer la atención de Kageyama, no que el setter no lo viera en todo momento pero era más que obvio que Shouyo no lo notaba, había ocasiones en las que intentaba integrarlo a sus juegos aunque lo que más les sorprendió fue el hecho de que Kageyama se les uniera en algunas ocasiones, se distraía durante las prácticas solo por verlo, después vinieron los momentos en que se sonrojaba por ciertos gestos que tenía el otro, y entonces la realidad los golpeo. Ambos lo sabía pero ninguno dijo nada, si se metían algo podía salir muy mal y no querían arruinarlo, dejarían que lo resolvieran y los apoyarían porque ellos eran buenos sempai.

Asahi fue el siguiente en notarlo. Practicando pases con Hinata, el más bajo se distrajo y la pelota termino golpeándole la cara y antes de que cualquiera pudiese reaccionar Kageyama ya se encontraba a lado de Shouyo gritando "¡Idiota, porqué no puedes ser más cuidadoso!", para su sorpresa el más bajo no respondió como usualmente haría sino que bajó la mirada mientras se sentaba, Kageyama se agacho hasta quedar frente al otro, lo tomo de la barbilla y le hizo levantar la cabeza para revisar el golpe, y aunque el gesto y la cercanía que mantenían era algo extraña no se sorprendió, después de todo esos dos parecían tener una buena relación a pesar de jurarse enemigos; pero hubo algo, algo era diferente, Kageyama ya no revisaba el golpe y parecía más entretenido en acariciar su mejilla mientras Hinata, con las mejillas algo rojas se limitaba a verlo fijamente, ni siquiera parecían notar que Sugawara, Tanaka y Nishinoya estaban viéndolos esperando que algo pasara.

* * *

Pocos días después muchas cosas cambiaron, Hinata se notaba aún más nervioso cuando Kageyama se cerca a él, se sonrojaba ligeramente y su mirada se iluminaba, entones el otro parecía tomar conciencia de su cercanía y desviaba la mirada pero no sé alejaba, permanecían lado a lado.  
Gradualmente ese tipo de contacto aumento, pasaron de pequeños roces a tomarse de la mano cuando creían que nadie los veía, de discretas y fugaces miradas a unas en donde se decían todo sin necesidad de hablar, de negar cualquier relación a fortalecer el lazo que ahora los unía. Y eso estaba bien, porque todos sabían que su relación había cambiado, porque Nishinoya y Tanaka se sentían orgullosos de sus kouhai, porque Tsukishima tenía algo más con lo que molestar al rey, porque le habían dado valor a Asahi, aunque Suga se había vuelto como una madre sobre protectora con Hinata y cuidaba a 'su niño' tanto o más que Kageyama.  
Todos habían visto como se iba desarrollando aquel 'algo' entre ellos, porque el amor es así, como el fuego; suelen ver antes el humo los que están afuera, que las llamas los que están dentro.


End file.
